¿Quién hubiera pensado que de las fobias puede salir algo bueno?
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Fue entonces cuando Aoyama se permitió el relajarse; no había malinterpretado nada, Bakugou estaba tratando de reconfortarlo con este gesto, era bastante agradable saber que alguien se llegaba a preocupar por él, quien hubiera pensado que sería el chico más violento de toda la clase.


Hola! Aquí les traigo un nueva historia y de una pareja crack Bakugou x Aoyama ¡Viva el crack! xD

Tal vez se estén preguntando… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió shippearlos? Bueno la respuesta es algo curiosa, yo los soñé, si como lo leen, tuve un sueño de esto, así que me pareció tan buena idea que corrí a escribirla y ahora es que la estoy publicando.

Pues espero que les guste n.n

 **Disclamer:** Boku no hero academia no me pertenece sino a Kohei Horikoshi :)

* * *

 **¿Quién hubiera pensado que de las fobias puede salir algo bueno?**

Ya el sol había comenzado a ocultarse cuando Aoyama Yuuga hizo su camino de regreso a los dormitorios de 1 A.

Aprovechando el fin de semana, sus compañeros de clase decidieron salir a divertirse en ese centro comercial que recién abrieron en la ciudad; por supuesto que él también se había sumado a esa salida grupal, aunque no notaran su presencia o lo ignoraran deliberadamente no iba a quedarse encerrado en su habitación sin hacer nada, eso sería aún más deprimente. Sin embargo, cuando se cansó, decidió volver antes del toque de queda.

Después de entrar a su cuarto, ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda pero igual de deslumbrante que su persona, se quedó en la sala a esperar a que llegaran los demás; adoptó una pose increíble y sobre todo "natural" mientras miraba expectante la puerta.

No pasó mucho hasta que se abrió, revelando al tercer mejor estudiante, Bakugou Katsuki. Este venía con su típico ceño fruncido, en ropa deportiva y todo sudado; podía intuir que llegaba de entrenar, eso explicaría el hecho de que ni siquiera Kirishima pudo convencerlo de reunirse con ellos.

-Bonjour monsieur Bakugou- Katsuki iba a pasar de largo pero se detuvo al oír que lo saludaban.

Este simplemente dirigió su mirada a Aoyama para después fruncir aún más, si es posible, el ceño - No me molestes mierda de ombligo.

Y con eso subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Bueno, no le podían decir que no intentaba ser agradable; en eso suspiró, dejando caer su ensayada sonrisa; normalmente, sus compañeros solo lo ignoraban pero tampoco podía decir que el trato de Bakugou sea algo que no haya vivido ya, simplemente la gente pensaban que le digan lo que le digan, le hagan lo que le hagan siempre sería un idiota sonriente, pero la verdad es que no siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, eso es solo cuando hay gente a su alrededor, cuando esta solo se permite descansar un poco de llevar esa máscara de felicidad, se decía a sí mismo que era para no preocupar a las personas, pero… ¿Quién se iba a preocupar por él?

Negó repetidas veces, no iba a ponerse triste ahora, tenía que encontrar algo que distrajera su mente de esos pensamientos pesimistas, la televisión… eso ayudaría, lo distraería antes de que llegaran los demás; fue en ese momento cuando iba a agarrar, lo que en su vista periférica le decía que era el control remoto del televisor… solo que no lo era.

La cosa que había tomado no paraba de retorcerse en su mano, la bilis empezó a subir por su garganta y el color se le fue del rostro.

No supo el porqué decidió girar su cabeza para descubrir qué había agarrado, ya resultaba ser bastante obvio debido a su tacto, aún así, en su mano, miró al peor animal que jamás debió de haber existido en la historia de la humanidad, una desagradable cucaracha.

Más rápido que inmediatamente lanzó al animal lejos de él y pegó el grito del siglo.

En su habitación, Bakugou al oír tanto escándalo corrió hacia la sala de estar, pensando que los villanos llegaron a invadir la escuela.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó no lo esperaba un grupo de villanos psicópatas y sedientos de sangre, sino un Aoyoma llorando y temblando del miedo.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué gritaste así?!- el francés no respondió.

-¡Te estoy hablando, maldición! ¡Te mataré sino respondes!- se paró enfrente de él comenzando a sacudirlo de los hombros a ver si reaccionaba; Katsuki no lo quería admitir pero le estaba comenzando a asustar.

-… A-allí- Katsuki dirigió su mirada hacia donde señaló el rubio.

Se encontró con, al menos, unas quince cucarachas esparcidas por toda la sala. Se preguntó como es que habían tantas si siempre se mantenían limpios los dormitorios; luego a su mente llegó una lejana conversación de la perra inteligente, audífonos y el tipo que nunca habla, algo acerca de expandir el poder de su quirk con insectos… así que de eso se trataba; por eso habían tantas cucarachas, ese tipo fue quien las llamó.

Volteó a ver a Aoyama; este no se había movido de su posición, encogido en una esquina del sofá.

-¿Por estas mierdas fue que te pusiste así?

Asintió vacilante.

-¡Solo mátalas, tienes un puto láser en el ombligo!- exclamó mientras el otro le mirara con total horror.

-Me dan mucho miedo- Katsuki rodó los ojos, simplemente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresarse a su habitación pero en eso siente un tirón en su camiseta.

-Por favor… no te vayas-si era sincero consigo mismo, nunca le había tocado ver a Aoyama llorando, la sola imagen era desconcertante, verlo con esa mirada suplicante hacia que le costara decirle que no; sin embargo si solo se quedaba sin hacer nada no iban a solucionar el problema.

-Ya que eres un inútil yo mismo las mataré- con eso usó sus explosiones para poder desplazarse por toda la sala.

-¡Muere!- el rubio activó su lado sádico mostrando su clásica sonrisa digna de un asesino en serie, pobres cucarachas que no habían hecho nada más que existir.

Solo le tomó unos minutos acabar con todas y debía admitir que había sido entretenido mientras duró.

-Terminé de matarlas perdedor, ya puedes dejar de temblar- pero Aoyama no lo escuchaba; todavía seguía temblando, llorando y ocultaba la cara en las rodillas.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose algo culpable de ser una mierda de insensible cuando obviamente el otro no se encontraba bien.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente Aoyama una vez más; después de dudar unos segundos colocó una mano en su cabeza y trató de hablar en un tono de voz más suave del habitual- ¿De verdad les tienes tanto miedo?

Este levantó un poco la mirada y asintió levemente, trataba de no mirar directamente a Bakugou puesto que le daba vergüenza- Tuve una mala experiencia de niño con ellas.

Katsuki podía entenderlo, lo que Aoyama tenía era una fobia a las cucarachas y era muy difícil de superar y controlar, joder, hasta él las tenía. Pero a pesar de que sabía todo esto no podía encontrar palabras que reconfortaran o consolaran a su compañero de clase, así que dejó que las acciones fueran su medio para expresarse.

Primero se sentó en el sofá al lado del francés, para pasar un brazo por su hombro y acercarlo a él.

Aoyama aún con lágrimas corriéndole libremente por las mejillas parpadeó confundido y se puso un poco tenso al contacto repentino, por nada del mundo se esperaba algo así de Bakugou Katsuki y por un momento se preguntó porque lo hacía, estaba seguro que se burlaría de su miedo a las cucarachas que hasta él mismo admitía que era absurdo. Temeroso de haber malinterpretado las acciones del más alto y que le comenzara a gritar, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de este y sus brazos abrazaron su abdomen.

Bakugou dio un respingo pero respondió al contacto, envolviendo sus brazos en la espalda y cintura de Aoyama.

El francés podía sentir el olor a sudor y la alta calidez que provenía del más alto, aparte del latido casi frenético de su corazón; un rápido vistazo le permitió saber que Bakugou estaba tan sonrojado como él.

Fue entonces cuando Aoyama se permitió el relajarse; no había malinterpretado nada, Bakugou estaba tratando de reconfortarlo con este gesto, era bastante agradable saber que alguien se llegaba a preocupar por él, quien hubiera pensado que sería el chico más violento de toda la clase.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando este habló- Si le dices a alguien sobre esto te asesino- Aoyama asintió con una sonrisa.

¡Mon Dieu! ¿Por qué pensaría en siquiera decirle a alguien?, la gente siempre pasaba de él, por supuesto que sus compañeros de clase no eran la excepción, así que no era el primero enterarse de las cosas y conocer este lado de Bakugou lo hacía sentir privilegiado de muchas maneras, por nada del mundo lo arruinaría contándoselo a alguien, ni siquiera a su almohada.


End file.
